Love Stories
by jcyrose
Summary: They knew it was love at first sight and nothing would stand in their way because he loved her and she loved him. But, with so many obstacles would they be able to survive or end up falling a part. Various Pairings, you decide


**Hope you guys enjoy. Claire's dress is the white one wore by Taylor Swift in the music video for Love Story, check it out on youtube. If you like the way I write songfic then write a review requesting a pairing and song for me to write about! Remember to R&R  
Disclaimer: Don't own the clique or Love Story by Taylor Swift thought it is an amazing song that I wished I owned**

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

Claire sighed as she watched her friends get ready for the party. She really didn't want to go; she was in no mood to watch her friends' love stories play out in front of her while she was alone. It wasn't like boys didn't like her, in fact it was quite the opposite; on a daily basis some boy confessed his love for her and she was use to the fact that love letters and flowers almost always decorated her locker. No, finding a boy wasn't the hard part, it was finding the _right_ boy were the difficulty laid. However, there was one boy that made butterflies appear in her stomach. A faint smile crept onto her face as she remembered when their eyes met at the soccer game; his playful brown eyes caught her blue eyes immediately. He was a new student, who just transferred, and already he had girls throwing themselves at him. She quickly shook the thoughts away, it wasn't like Claire to be the one to fall so head over heels quickly, she was suppose to be the reasonable one that brought her friends back from dreamland. . .Besides, she didn't even know his name.

"Kuh-laire, let's go," Massie snapped, bringing Claire back to reality. She took a quick glance in the mirror making sure she looked ok. Her head was a curly up-do with her bangs swept onto the side and a diamond headband holding any loose pieces back. A giggled escaped from her mouth as she fingered her white dress. When she saw it in the store, Claire was speechless and when she tried it on it was like it was made just for her. The white dress had a corset top with gold in the middle decorated with small flowers, it hugged her perfectly and the straps fell perfectly off her shoulders. The skirt flowed to the ground making her look like an angel.

"Stop admiring yourself in the mirror," Kristen laughed as she appeared next to Claire, watching as she turned three shades of red in embarrassment, "we are going to be late."

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello; Little did I know_

"This is the perfect party," Dylan whispered as the girls looked around the room.

"Where's Claire?" Alicia mused, wondering where the blonde had gone. "Wasn't she right behind us, when we got out of the car?" Just as Massie opened, her mouth to answer the room went quiet. It seems as if everyone turned to look at the staircase.

"Ehmagawd," Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, and Massie muttered with their jaws hanging low as they finally, turned to see what everyone was staring at. Claire stood at the top of the staircase. She looked stunning. Claire lowered her eyes, fully aware that all eyes where on her, as she descended the stairs. Finally, she looked up when she reached the bottom of the stairs; the first thing she saw was _him_. That feeling came back as their eyes met. Claire quickly looked away, a smile on her face while she made her way to her friends.

"You sure know how to make an entrance," Kristen joked, nudging Claire in the elbow. Claire giggled with the rest of the girls until suddenly Claire was the only one still laughing.

"What's going on?" Claire whispered but the only response she got was Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia all straightening out their dress. She turned to see the cause for the sudden poise: the boys. Claire rolled her eyes, watching the guys surround the group.

"May I have this dance?" Cam bowed, holding his hand out to Massie, which she accepted with a bright smile. Claire watched as the other boys followed Cam's lead. She felt her smile fad as Massie and Cam disappeared to the dance floor with Alicia and Plovert and Dylan and Kemp close behind.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kristen asked. Claire nodded, even adding in a reassuring smile. It wasn't fair that Kristen have a bad time because of her. Kristen grinned before leaving with Josh. Claire sighed, watching her friends with their boyfriends. She could just tell by the way they looked at each other that they were in truly in love. That's all she ever wanted.

"Hey," a deep velvet voice greeted, she turned to see whom it belonged to and that's when their eyes met for a third time. "I'm Derrick."

"Hi," she could feel her cheeks turning a faint pink, "Claire." He flashed a toothy grin that made her knees go weak.

"This may sound weird," he chuckled, running his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair, "but did I see you at the soccer game?"

"Yeah I was at the game; saw you save that awesome goal," she giggled, glad that she paid a little attention to Josh and Cam's play by play of the game when they were at dinner after the game.

"You know, you are a hard girl to find," he smirked as Claire titled her head to the right in confusion, "I've been asking everywhere for the girl with beautiful blue eyes that makes your heart melt and no one seemed to know who I was talking about." Derrick smiled brightly, watching Claire quickly look down and laugh; it was like soft bells that he could listen to forever. When she looked up again, blue met brown and a silence fell. There was no need for words because just looking into each other's eyes they could tell everything. She watched as he offered his hand, which she graciously accepted, and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Will you do me the honor of being my dance partner tonight?" He asked bowing down to her.

"It would be a pleasure," she giggled. Claire felt her breath shorten as she watched him wrap his fingers around hers. Nervously, she watched his feet when they began dancing, praying he would be the first who wouldn't step on her feet. A smile crept onto her face as they swayed in perfect harmony and her eyes found their way to his, once again.

_That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"_

Claire grinned as she touched her lips, remembering the kiss she had shared with him just moments ago. The minute theirs lips touched, it was like the world stopped except for them and fireworks went off. She giggled to herself and plopped into a sleeping bag next to Kristen.

"Looks like someone had a good time," Kristen noted. Dylan and Alicia both breaking into laughter at Claire's love struck face.

"Of course you would pick the wrong guy," Massie snubbed with her nose in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked; worry replacing the happiness in her eyes.

"Oh, please he is so clearly a player," Massie raised one eyebrow at Claire as she shook her head, trying to keep the tears from falling. She looked from support from anyone, someone to tell Massie she was wrong but the rest of the girls just kept their eyes down, "I'm just looking out for you Claire. I think its best if you stay away from him, you know so you don't get hurt." Claire slowly stood allowing the tears to flow freely down her face and left the room without another word. As soon as she left the room, the three girls glared at Massie.

"What?" she asked without a care, "I was just looking out for her."

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

The tears ran down her face as she stared out the big bay windowing. She hoped the stars would calm her but it didn't seem to be working at all. Claire couldn't understand why Massie would want to keep her and Derrick apart. A light tapping from outside interrupted her thoughts. Quickly she wiped away her tears and opened the window trying to figure out the source of the noise.

"Claire," the sounds of his voice made her heart do cartwheels.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, hoping not to be caught by Massie.

"A little bird told me that you needed me." Claire's head tilted in confusion as Derrick chuckled at the quirk. The door creaked opened causing Claire to snap her head in its direction and her eyes to fill with fear. She relaxed a little when Kristen popped her head in. Kristen gave her a small wave and a smile.

"So, are you going to come with me or just sit there looking pretty?" Derrick asked. Claire looked at Kristen, who winked signaling she would cover for her before gently closing the door.

"How am I supposed to get down without anyone seeing me?" She asked, shaking her head at the obvious problem.

"Just jump, it's not that high besides I'll catch you," he said with a reassuring smile. Claire looked down as she sat on the window ledge. "I won't let you fall, I promise." She took a deep breath before pushing off the ledge. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting to hopefully land in Derrick's arms instead of the ground.

"I told you I'd catch you." Claire opened her eyes and found herself once again staring into his deep brown eyes. A blush came to their faces when they noticed he was still holding her. He placed her down and quickly wrapped his hand around hers.

"Where are we going?" She asked with a bright smile, the stars making her eyes sparkle more than usual.

"Just trust me," he reassured her and when she looked into his eyes, she knew everything would

be perfect.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while._

"Where did you find this place?" She whispered, looking at the moon glisten in the small pond, the lilies looked beautiful next to the ice blue water, and the weeping willows protect the area from spying eyes.

"It's my secret," he teased her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She stared at his eyes, getting lost in them, as the distance between their faces became closer and closer. Their eyes closed as their lips met and time once again stopped just for them. When they parted, Claire giggled unable to contain her happiness.

"I do love your giggle," Derrick said with an eyebrow raised, "but why are you laughing?"

"I'm just so happy." She managed to say through her giggles. Immediately she stop, in realization that she may be caught causing Derrick to chuckle. Claire sighed, sitting down on the dewy grass.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"It's just if anyone one finds out then we're dead," she explained. Derrick only smiled and pulled Claire close to him, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder while he put his head on top of hers.

"Just close your eyes," he soothed, his voice calming her down, "this place will be our escape. Here it's just you and me, no one else." She smiled, taking a deep breath of his ACQUA DI GIO while closing her eyes. Here with him, she didn't need to worry because even if it was only for a moment everything was perfect.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"_

They stole glances at school, a slight blush always appearing on her face when her blue eyes met his brown eyes and at night she would disappear from everything and time would stop just for them. Everything was perfect but when does perfect ever last?

"Derrick," she giggled whispered, pushing the branch out of the way to enter their spot.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." Claire stopped in her tracks at the sound of _her_ voice.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here Massie?" She felt like her voice was caught in her throat and her hands were clammy as her eyes searched frantically for Derrick.

"Claire, you are just hurting yourself," Massie explained advancing towards her with her amber eyes narrowed.

"You're lying," Claire shook her hand back and forth furiously, "we love each other." Massie let out a loud bitter laugh at the last comment.

"If he loves you so much then where is he?" She asked, gesturing to the empty area around the girls.

"He's just late," she assured, more herself than Massie. As if on cue, Derrick emerged with a smile, which vanished as soon as he saw Massie.

"Claire, what's going on?" He asked keeping his eyes on Massie the whole time. She opened her mouth to answer but Massie quickly cut her off.

"You are such a tool," she sneered with her hands on her hips, "trying to make me jealous by using my best friend."

"Massie, you are a crazy snob; why won't you let Claire be happy?" Massie grabbed Claire's arm, her freshly manicured fingers gripping it tightly and tears began to fall from Claire's eyes.

"Stay away from Claire," Massie warned pulling Claire right past Derrick without stopping. "If you do, I'll make sure that you two will never even be in the same state," she added looking behind at Derrick's whose eyes fell to the ground, knowing that Massie had the power to move Claire far away after all Mr. Block was Mr. Lyons' boss and they lived in his guest house.

"Don't go," he whispered, watching his princess go away with her tear filled eyes never leaving his until she was gone into the distance. Claire wanted to scream and push Massie down but she knew that it would be more painful to be hundreds of miles away from her prince at least they could see each other at school, even if it was just for moment.

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

Her eyes were dull as she entered school the next day, trailing five paces behind the rest of her friends for disobeying Massie's orders. She had been unable to sleep last night; thoughts of Derrick kept filling her head, which ultimately resulted in tears. The whispers came fast and hard, everyone wanted to know what was exactly making BOCD's sweetheart so glum.

"Cheer up Claire," Massie cooed as they got to their lockers. Claire rolled her eyes, glad that the locker door was blocking Massie's face.

"Point," Alicia smiled, trying to make Claire feel better, "we will totally find you HART." Dylan and Kristen both patted Claire on the back.

"Thanks," she responded flatly, "but I have to get to class." She slammed her locker shut, slung her backpack over her shoulder and left without even glancing back, leaving a stunned Massie. Claire let out a deep breath as she turned the corner. The events of the night continued to play in her mind like a song stuck on repeat on her I-pod. With her head in a daze, she didn't even notice an arm reaching out for her until it pulled her into a nearby closet. She was just about to scream when a hand covered her mouth.

"It's me," she recognized that voice, immediately and relaxed allowing him to take his hand off her mouth.

"Derrick," she whispered, turning to look into his eyes. All her troubles melted away as blue met brown.

"I promised you that I would never let you be alone," he explained, his hand gently stroking her cheek.

"But," she felt the tears coming as the fear of Massie returned. He simply smiled and wiped away the stray tear the fell before lightly but passionately kissing her on the lips.

"Wait, I will find a way for us to be together," he kissed her neck causing her to giggle, "but I need you to promise me that you will wait for me, no matter what." Derrick cupped her chin with his hands, intensity burning in his eyes as he locked his with hers.

"I promise," she kissed with desire, knowing that it may be the last kiss for a while, "You have my heart, no one else." They smiled with their foreheads touching before parting.

_Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a life story - baby just say "Yes.'"_

She sighed; pretending to listen to Massie talk about how perfect her and Cam's relationship was, though it was quite evident that she was always flirting with Dempsey behind Cam's back. A small smile crept onto her face as she realized that this Friday was exactly one year since her and Derrick met. Sure, the only time they saw each other was at school but they weren't states away. It was never hard for Claire to keep her promise to Derrick, the one she had made six months ago. Ever guy, who asked her out was promptly denied though Derrick went on a date with a girl once in every blue moon. He assured Claire that it was just to keep up the charade, which always caused her to raise an eyebrow and roll her eyes; she was quite aware that he loved the attention but she believed and knew his heart belonged to her.

"Kuh-laire," Massie snapped causing Claire to come back from her thoughts, "can you pay attention?" Claire kept her eyes down as she picked at her cuticles. "Leesh, please continue with your gossip."

"Well, rumor has it that Derrick is going to ask Olivia out," Alicia beamed brightly at the attention, she was receiving from Massie. Claire felt her mouth go dry and her eyes shot up, only to see Massie sporting a wicked grin.

"Aren't you glad I save you? I mean he is such a player and totally a user, right girls?" Massie eyed, each girl waiting for her nod of approval. Claire watched with wide eyes as each of her friends nodded along and then Massie's eyes hit Claire. She closed her eyes, stopping the tears for falling with reassuring word playing repeatedly in her mind as she slowly nodded.

_I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, _

Freshman year flew by and sophomore year quickly past, then junior, and senior; and soon it was Claire was in her sophomore year of college, still waiting for him to rescue her. With each passing day, she felt her faith fading, her heart aching, and her brain just telling her to move on.

"You ok?" Massie asked as the two of them walked Central Park. The bright side of so many years passing was that Massie changed, she even admitted to being jealous of Claire and making her miserable. Of course, the new and improved Massie apologized but that still didn't fix the fact that Claire's heart was torn in half and _he _had the other half but he was no where to be found.

"Fine," she lied, adding a reassuring smile though Massie could tell a certain sparkle from her eyes was missing.

"Well, I've been noticing that lately you have been down and I think it's because you don't have a guy, so I decided to fix it," Massie looked at Claire to see her reaction.

"Not another blind date," Claire groaned, tried of Massie multiple attempts to hook her up with somebody.

"Not exactly," Massie stopped in her tracks as Claire eyed her suspiciously before pointing straight ahead causing Claire to slowly turn and look.

_And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"_

She felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw the back of a person with messy blonde hair.

"Is it him?" she whispered to herself; she wanted to check but her feet were firmly planted to the ground and couldn't seem to function at the moment.

"Go see," Massie urged, giving Claire a push forward. She stumbled at first but regained use of her feet within a second. It felt like everyone around her was moving in a rush as she neared the mystery person. Her hand slowly tapped his shoulder and she held her breath as her turned. In a frenzy of nervousness, she looked to the ground too scared that the eyes she would see wouldn't be his. A deep, velvet chuckle was heard and a hand gently lifted her chin up. Her smile grew and her eyes sparkled as their eyes met again.

"Are you going to save my broken heart?" She asked. He grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. The kiss was rushed, filled with passions, and just like their first kiss, the world stopped except for them.

"Fixed it," he laughed as they parted, their foreheads still touching and their eyes never leaving each other's. Suddenly, tears began to fall down her face and she buried her head into his chest.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into her ear. She slowly lifted her head and looked him into the eyes.

"I was beginning to think you'd never come." He simply smiled and wiped away her tears.

"I just had to clear up a few things," he replied. Claire tilted her head in confusion but Derrick just kept smiling.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

She felt her heart stop as he knelt to the ground and grabbed her left hand.

"Claire, the moment I saw you I just knew you were the one. The way your eyes sparkle, your laugh makes me smile no matter what and your smile lights the entire room. Even though it was difficult, it was real and there were many obstacles but I knew our love could make. No one is going to stand in our way any more. So, marry me Claire." Derrick produced a Tiffany box from his pocket. She smiled brightly as he popped opened the box and a princess cut 2 karat diamond ring shined at her.

"Yes," she shouted, throwing her arms around his neck as he stood up and spun her around. Massie smiled as she watched the happy couple kissing and laughing, glad her guilt would finally let up.

_We were both young when I first saw you..._

Every eye was on the bride as she made her way down the aisle. Her blonde hair in flowing curls with a long veil trailing behind. Her smile grew with each step closer to him, and her eyes never left his even as the priest started his speech. She took a deep breath before saying the vows she had written.

"I knew you were the one, the moment I saw. You make me feel so special like I'm the only one in the room. This love was difficult but it was real. I never doubt you for a second and knew we would make it out in the end. I love you."

Derrick mouth good job before being his vows, "When our eyes first met, the world stopped and I knew I had to have you. Claire, I have always loved you and always will. You said yes when I asked you to be part of my love story, you said yes." The couple grinned as the slipped the rings onto each.

"You may now kiss the bride." Claire wrapped her arms around Derrick's neck as he pulled her close and as their lips met, they saw fireworks just like when they were young.

* * *

**So, did you like it?? Remember that if you want me to write another just hit the review button requesting the song and pairing. I'll try to do at least two a week. But, remember guys reviews do make me happy which makes me write more so **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW please and thank you ;)  
**


End file.
